The overall purpose of this research proposal is to examine the role of the limbic system and cortically related structures in hypothalamic aggression. The first phase of the research project attempts to determine how the limbic system and cortically related structures modulate attack behavior elicited by electrical stimulation of the hypothalamus. The principal paradigm involved presentation of paired trials of single and dual stimulation (i.e., single stimulation to the hypothalamus and dual stimulation to both limbic structures and hypothalamus). Differences in response latency between paired trials of single and dual stimulation provide the basis of determining the effects of stimulation of the limbic system upon hypothalamic attack behavior. The limbic structures thus far considered include the hippocampus, septal area, cingulate gyrus, pyriform cortex and prefrontal cortex. A second phase of this project will attempt to determine the neuroanatomical projections of those structures producing modulating effects upon attack behavior. Methods for studying these neuronal connections include autoradiography and horseradish peroxidase histochemistry. A third phase will attempt to determine the neurophysiological relationships between those structures producing modulating effects upon attach behavior and their target nuclei as determined by neuroanatomical methods.